


It's Okay

by Eugene_Krabs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Frederick is married to Robin, Multi, Vaike is married to Lissa, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Krabs/pseuds/Eugene_Krabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain finally comes to terms with his feelings and decides to ask his parents a few questions about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owain Worries (and you learn a few new things about Lon'qu)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually going to be a little bit more serious than my other ones. Mind you, it's still 5 AM, so bear with me.

It had taken him a while to understand what he was feeling. He had always felt a sort of pull towards Morgan, being rivals and all, but this was a different feeling, a feeling of.... love? Comfort? He certainly felt comfortable around him, but did he love Morgan? He did often feel butterflies in his stomach whenever Morgan did this adorable thing were he tugs on his robe before battle, to signal that he was really fired up. It was so strange, though. Males were usually attracted to females like most of his friends and family. Owain finally decided to ask his parents about this, to see if he could get more information about this.

His mother was the first one he asked. "What is it, Owain? You usually go to your father for something."

"Mom, what does it mean when a guy likes another guy?" He was very nervous about this and he didn't really know how his mother would react, so he was sort of waiting for a whack, smack, or lecture.

"Is that what this is about?" She laughed a little. "Oh, Owain. That's called being gay. Also, it's perfectly okay if you are because your father and I still love you very much."

"Really? Then how come I've never seen anyone else fall in love with the same gender?" He was concerned that he would be cast aside from the other children because he was different.

"That's just because it's not very common. I know someone who is gay, though."

"Who?" He hadn't ever heard of any of the Shepherds being gay, so how did mother know someone who was? She hardly ever left the house, and when she did, it was usually to go on missions with Uncle Chrom.

"Lon'qu, that's who." It was his father, Vaike, this time. He suddenly appeared out of no one like Kellam did that one time while he was training. We was practicing with his sword hand until Kellam came up and tapped on his shoulder to announce dinner was ready. If he wasn't such a skilled Myrimidon, he could have chopped his head clear off.

"F-father?! Have you been listening to our conversation this whole time?!" He was not prepared for this.

"Well, I started listening after I heard 'Mom', but anything before that I wasn't paying attention to. But, if you really wanna know why avoids all these pretty ladies, is because-"

"Of Ke'ri, right?"

"Well, yes, and also," he lowered his voice, "because he doesn't want to hurt their feelings if they get too attached to him."

"You know, I even heard that Lon'qu and Libra have been dating for about 2 weeks, now. They really are a cute couple if you think about it." Both Vaike and Owain looked at Lissa in utter shock. Who knew?

"Are you serious? I thought Libra was a man of the cloth?"

"Yeah, but you can't stop love from taking it's course. But anyways, Owain, why are you suddenly asking us this?" Oh, right. He had asked his mother about this issue. I guess now was a better time than any to tell them about his undying love for Morgan. 

His face started to burn red at the question, nervous as ever to see his parents reactions. "W-well, you see, uh, I sorta, kinda, sorta... like someone in the Shepherds." He mumbled the last part, hoping his parents wouldn't hear it, but his mother must have ears like a mouse to have heard him.

She gasped. "R-really?! Who is it? Who is it? Tell meeeeee!" His mother sure was eager to know who he likes.

"I-it's, uh... Robin's son, Morgan..." There. He did it. He told someone that he liked Morgan. He told his parents that he, Owain, likes Robin and Frederick's son, Morgan.

"That's fantastic, kiddo! Ah, young love." It was odd for his father to be acting like that, but what he was really worried about was his mother. Sometimes, he cursed that Morgan and him live a gentle stones throw away from them.

Lissa threw open their front door in a frenzy and yelled out to Morgan's house, "HEY ROBIN! MY BOY'S GOT A CRUSH ON YOUR BOY!"

He really wished someone would stab him with a Javelin right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this, oh sweet mercy me.


	2. What's Going On at Morgan's House.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While all that nonsense is happening over at Owain's house, Morgan is sort of wondering the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a repeat of what Chapter 1 was about so if I sound like I'm repeating, please tell me so.

Oh my gods, Owain is adorable. Like really, really adorable. I can't believe I've fallen in love with him. What would mother say? Well, considering she's pretty cool about this whole sexuality thing, she'd probably say something along the lines of, "That's fantastic honey. Owain really is such a sweet boy."

Yes, Morgan was impossibly homosexual, and he had come to term with this a few months ago when he caught himself admiring Inigo's toned abs in the bath tent. He just didn't know if Owain felt the same way. They mostly hang out just to "battle" (really, it's just practice so Owain can handle his sword hand) because they were "rivals". Rivals my ass. They were like two peas in a pod compared to others. Well, maybe not to Anna sisters, but that doesn't count because they're relatives. Morgan sighs. He really doesn't want to get his feelings crushed if he asks Owain out to the town, but he's also afraid that their friendship-rivalship will fall out if he does ask him. He isn't totally sure how Owain feels about homosexuality or heck, even if he knows what it is. 

"I'll go ask mother about it. Surely she knows what to do," Morgan says. He knows exactly were his mother is. She's probably on the bench in the kitchen drinking tea with father, talking about tactics for our next battle coming on. The Risen were mostly gone, but the occasional Risen got into camp ever once in a while. He gets up and goes to the kitchen, and low and behold, there his mother is, drinking her favorite tea and reading one of her tactics books while father is... making dinner? He hardly ever cooks. Must be a special occasion.

Robin looks up from her book as she notices her son walking into the kitchen. "Hey, Morg. I haven't seen you in forever. You're always locked up in your room reading one of my tactics books. Come to ask for another copy of, "Where and When to Attack: A Beginners Guide to Extreme Tactics"?"

Morgan clears his throat. "Actually, no. I need to ask you something." Mother lifts her eyebrow, silently asking for him to continue. "What do I do about Owain? I really want to ask him out to the town, but I'm afraid that he'll reject me and our friendship will deplete."

Robin looks really surprised at this. "Wait, the boy you were talking about the other day was Owain?!" 

Fuck. Morgan had forgotten that he hadn't told his mother who exactly it was that he had a crush on. Just what he was like. 

"This is fantactic Morga-" "Mom, it's fantastic-" "I don't care! My son's in love with Owain!"

Morgan really hoped that no one outside the house heard that. Sure, the house was structurally sound and all, but they weren't exactly the thickest walls. 

It was father who spoke up this time. "Robin, please calm down, you're making him nervous. Also, you aren't making any sense. Fantactic? I think you should stop reading those books for a while." Morgan knew that she would never listen to him while she was fired up like she is. 

"MY SON'S IN LOVE!" That's all that she was yelling. Most of the time. Once, it was "Can it, Frederick. You should be proud of our son! He's in love!"

As I retreated to my room, with my mother following close behind like a little duckling, I heard something from the outside. 

"HEY ROBIN! MY BOY'S GOT A CRUSH ON YOUR BOY!" Oh no. It was just like his mom, although, the person's voice seemed to be a little more high-pitched than mom's. His mother flings open the door and yells to the other person, "REALLY?! MINE TOO!", earning the pair a few odd stares. Morgan looks out the door and sees that his mom and Lissa were running towards each other, laughing and giggling like they saw Donnel without his pot on his head. 

His mother actually lifting Lissa up and spun her around a few times while chanting, "OUR BOYS ARE IN LOVE!"

Wait, if Lissa's son is in love with me, does that mean that... No, there's no way. He looks across to the other house and sees Owain's mortified expression, mixed with a blush. That means he actually might have a chance.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, listen Morgan, I'm really sorry about what my mom did. I really didn't expect her to take it that... well, I guess? I'm not sure what word I should use for, "she was so happy that your mom and my mom danced while chanting"."

"That's fine, in fact, it's totally cool." Morgan was super glad that he could actually talk with Owain normally for once. His sword hand seems to be in check, so he should be fine for an hour or so. "Soooooo, if your mom did that, does that mean that you like me back?" He looked to Owain for any conformation, but he was met instead with the most adorable site. A blushing and flustered Owain. How cute. How incredibly, fucking cute.

"W-well you see, a-and don't get me wrong, but you see-"

"Do you wanna go on a date with me and maybe visit a few shops?" As much as he loved seeing Owain as a stuttering mess, he really couldn't get anywhere with him blubbering like that.

"A-a date...?" He looks really confused, but then he smiles and oh my goodness. His smile is like a dog coming back from a nice visit from the park and is being petted by their family along with other dogs. Morgan probably looks like he's the ruler of the underworld compared to this little angel. "I would absolutely love to go on a date with you, Morgan. I'm so glad you asked."

That's it. That was the fucking kicker. He was actually talking like a human for once. FOR ONCE. Morgan really couldn't be happier. He could die right this very second and he wouldn't have any regrets. 

"I'm so glad you said yes. Do you know how nervous I was? How about we go on Friday?"

"That'd be lovely Morgan. I'll see you then."

Morgan and Owain went back to their houses and awaited for Friday. They were finally dating after so long. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fight myself

**Author's Note:**

> Lon'qu and Libra is one of my favorite pairings in Fire Emblem, if you couldn't tell.


End file.
